


My kid

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, funny fic, sex in the bath, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero and Dante came back home after a battle and they decided to take a bath together.One thing led to another, and they ended up to have sex
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My kid

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english, alert.

  
" _Well done,kid!_ "

The cheerful voice of Dante echoed on the battlefield while,from the burnt down demon's carcass, was emerging the young silver haired demon hunter,Nero.

" _Dante, for the umpteenth time,stop calling me in that way! I'm no more a kid since long ago!_ "

Dante knew calling Nero in that way would make him angry.

" _I know, but I love call you in that way or you prefer I call you "dead weight"?_ "

" _Try it! And it will be the last thing you'll say!_ "

Nero didn't bear to be called "dead weight" since the last time Dante called him so.

" _C'mon,Nero. Take it easy! I was joking!_ "

" _Listen,I don't stand that joke anymore. And then...I thought we set out clearly that I'm not a "dead weight"._ "

In that moment Dante got he went too far and he apologised to Nero.

" _Hey,Nero.I'm sorry. I'm just an old fart, don't take me seriously,agreed?_ "

Dante winked at Nero and he smiled in response.

" _You know,on second thoughts,who cares. I told ya I'm no more a kid,but I acted like that. What a kid that I am._ "

After said that words both Nero and Dante laughed a lot.  
Then Dante patted Nero on the back.

" _Oh,Nero. This's the the first time I hear you say something of self-deprecating. You really grew up._ "

In that moment Dante was really proud of his nephew.

" _Thank you,Dante._ "

" _C'mon! Let's go home! We're both dirty and I need to sleep._ "

" _Yeah,but first of all,we'll do a bath! Whether_ _you like it or not!_ "

" _Eeeeh? No,please,Nero. Everything,but not that._ "

At that point Nero smirked at Dante and, this time, was Nero who made fun of Dante.

" _Who's the "kid" now,huh?_ "

But Dante turned that situation in his favor and he made a deal with Nero.

" _Okay,I'll do. But you have to have the bath with me. Otherwise, it's not even an option!_ "

Unwillingly Nero agreed.

" _So be it. Damn,old pervert._ "

" _C'mon,Nero. Just for this time._ "

" _Hurry up,before I'll change my mind!_ "

" _Thank you,Nero._ "

Dante said pecking Nero on the cheek and he blushed a bit.

" _Dante!_ "

Seeing Nero face,Dante laughed like a kid.

" _You say it like your old man._ "

But he had to run because Nero started to run after him.

" _C'mon Nero,it was a joke._ "

" _Dante! Get back here!_ "

And after a while passed to run after Dante,they managed to come back to the office.

" _Ah,Nero. That was like old times._ "

Nero was worn out by running so much instead of Dante that was as fresh as a daisy.

" _What the hell... are you talking about?_ "

" _About the first time we met, remeber?_ "

While he was saying that,Dante glanced at Nero and he couldn't get why his nephew was so exhausted.

" _Hey,Nero. Are you okay? We just took a jog._ "

" _Look at you! ...You aren't the one who ran after you for countless miles! The hell. You had ants in your pants!_ "

"If you say so.. _. But you're a demon, running that much shouldn't be a problem..._ "

Dante was really perplexed about Nero's health.

" _Yeah,but during the night I can't sleep due to your snore!_ "

Hearing that Dante laughed loudly.

" _What's so funny?_ "

" _C'mon! A bath with your uncle will put you back on your feet!_ "

Dante winked at Nero and both got in the office.

" _Leave the weapons wherever you want. I'll wait for ya upstairs._ "

Nero wanted to do as Dante said but he prefered put his weapons in a place of safety.

" _One never knows._ "

Then he went upstairs to reach his uncle. Once he entered,he saw Dante totally naked and seeing that made Nero blush for the embarrassment.

" _C'mon,Nero! What's that face? This isn't the first time you saw me like this._ "

" _I-I know...but..._ "

" _C'mon! Strip off!_ "

So Dante started to undress Nero, but he didn't want.

" _Hey,Dante! Get a grip! I'll do it by myself!_ "

" _Oh, c'mon! Let your uncle help you. Just for this time._ "

" _Okay,then!_ "

Nero rolled his eyes but he let Dante undress him anyway. Dante was really gentle doing so. And a little,this made Nero feel horny.

" _H-Have you done?_ "

But Nero couldn't hold it any longer and when Dante lowered his pants, Nero had an erection.   
And as soon as Dante saw it,he couldn't hold his perversion and he sucked Nero's dick.

" _No! Wait! Dante!_ "

But even if Nero said so, he really enjoy that moment. The touch of Dante's tongue was so gentle that Nero wanted to feel more pleasure,so he pushed Dante's head in such a way that his dick could reach Dante's throat.  
Until he couldn't hold that pleasure any longer and he cummed in it.

" _I'm-I'm sorry...Dante..._ "

But Dante wasn't upset,quite the opposite,he was happy to receive Nero's juice that he swallowed it.

" _About what? You made me happy. I could drink your juice and it's always the best._ "

" _D-Dante..._ "

But Dante stopped Nero's mouth putting his finger against it.

" _Shh, not now. We have to take a bath, remember?_ "

So they get in the bath together.

" _Dante... about before..._ "

Nero wanted to apologised to Dante for what happened before but Dante didn't want to hear Nero's apology for such a thing and,for stopping him, Dante splashed Nero with water. And this got on Nero's nerves.

" _Hey,Dante.What the hell are you doing?_ "

" _C'mon,Nero. Who cares. I already told ya. I love your juice._ "

" _Tsk,damn old pervert._ "

But Dante in response splashed Nero again.

" _Stop it! The hell!_ "

" _C'mon! Let's have some fun!_ "

" _Alright, take that!_ "

Nero used his buster ability to splash Dante with a lot of water. And he was totally wet. Seeing that scene Nero laughed like crazy.

" _So,what do you think?_ "

" _Oh,so it is,huh? Take that,kid._ "

Dante jumped on Nero and he pushed Nero underwater.

" _Dante!_ "

After all, all that fun made Nero and Dante more relaxed. Until Nero ended up on Dante.  
And he looked at Nero with a romantic gaze.

" _Hey,kid. I guess,you wanna have more fun,do ya?_ "

Nero blushed as a sign of how much he wanted Dante inside him.

" _Yes, Dante. I want you._ "

" _Good! Let's do it!_ "

Dante's fingers went in Nero's ass.

" _Dante,Wait!_ "

" _What's wrong,kid? Do you change your mind?_ "

" _That's not it. But,do you really want to do it here?"_

_"Sure. And now,calm down."_

So Dante resume his work. His fingers moved inside Nero in a such manner he could feel a beautiful pleasure.

" _Y-yes,Dante. Like this._ "

Then Dante's tongue plays with Nero's nipples.

" _Yes...I want you...Dante..._ "

" _Alright,kid. It's time to get serious._ "

Nero knew that the time to receive Dante had come,so he went into doggie style. Then Dante spread Nero's butt cheeks to see better his ass.

" _Please,Dante. Be gentle._ "

" _Sure,kid. And now relax._ "

Dante pushed his dick inside Nero in one fell swoop. And he waited for Nero's body was ready.

" _Are you ready,kid?_ "

" _S-Sure_. _You can move._ "

After hearing that,Dante started to move fast inside Nero.  
Both moaned in pleasure.

" _Yes! Give more!_ "

" _As you wish,kid._ "

Dante moved faster and faster until he was ready to cum.

" _I'm cumming,kid!_ "

" _Yes! Cum inside me,please!_ "

As soon as Dante reached the climax,he cummed inside Nero who too reached the climax.  
Nero felt the hot Dante's juice fill him up and he was so happy to receive it.

" _T-Thank you,Dante._ "

" _No problem...Now,take a rest. You need it._ "

Nero didn't need to be asked twice and he fell asleep in the bath totally worn out. But Dante held him in his arms and took him to the bedroom where he put Nero to bed.   
Then Dante gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

" _Good night,kid. Sweet dreams._ "

THE END


End file.
